Life Is Complicated
by Ainat
Summary: One year ago the "biggest mistake" of their life brought them together. They thought they would finally live happilly ever after. But what happens when life is more complicated than what you think? Sequel to "Life Is Never What You Wish"
1. One Year Later

**Hi!!!! Today makes three years since I found out the FanFiction world and became part of it. To commemorate I decided to publish "Life Is Never What You Wish" sequel. I really hope everyone enjoys the sequel and I hope to receice a lot of support, as I received in the other story.**

**Title: Life Is Complicated**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: Five Years ago all their dreams were crushed by a mistake. One year ago the "biggest mistake" of their life brought them together. They thought they would finally live happilly ever after. But what happens when life is more complicated than you think? **

**Characters: Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, others...**

* * *

**July, 2010**

- I'm tired of all this - Amy said getting up from the chair. She never thought a wedding could be so complicated. It was the decoration, the flowers, the dress, the cake. "I need to relax" Amy thought to herself trying to breathe.

- Just a second - Trish told the wedding planner and went after Amy who was in the living room, sat on the couch - What was that? - Trish asked sitting at her side.

- I can't handle this anymore - Amy answered very irritated - I still without understand the difference between beige and white pearl. It looks all the same to me. And if I heard another word about flowers and their meaning and price, I swear to God, I'm going to end killing someone.

- Amy, you need to relax - Trish said a little scared with Amy's attitude - I had to prepare my wedding some years ago. I know what you are feeling. Yelling and trying to kill someone won't help in anything.

- Jamie and Shannon are going to marry next week - Amy exclaimed - I can't believe she didn't freak out with all this.

Amy covered her face with her hands. "I can't take it anymore" Amy thought to herself. Putting on her feet, she looked to Trish - I'm going to pick up Ruby, and I'm going to take a walk - without say another word, she walked to the stairs.

"Is better I tell to the woman to leave" Trish thought to herself and walked to the living room where the wedding planner was.

* * *

- Hi Princess - Amy whispered with a smile on her lips looking to her baby girl. Ruby was inside her crib - What do you think about a walk with mommy? - very carefully Amy took Ruby out of the crib - I really want to marry your daddy, but the wedding preparation is making me insane.

Looking to her mother, Ruby smiled. Amy was in love with that little smile - Only you can calm me down - Amy said in a whisper "Well, you and your daddy when I'm not mad with him" Amy thought and in that moment saw Lucas running to her side - Yes Lucas, you make me smile too. Especially, when you aren't running after the neighbors' cat.

* * *

- If I were you, I would sit - Jeff said watching Matt walking from a side to another in the airport - Why do I always end up staring at you walking from a side to another?

- The flight is late - Matt replied a little mad. After spending two weeks without go home, Matt only wanted to see Amy and Ruby. Sure he was able to talk with Amy and see some Ruby's pictures, but it was different. He wanted to see them at his side, he wanted to be able to touch them.

- Matt, please just sit - Jeff told his brother, hoping he would do it.

- Jeff, last time I went home was two weeks ago - Matt exclaimed - I want to go home. I miss Amy, I miss Ruby; I even miss Lucas.

- Why did you accept to stay two weeks without go home? - Jeff asked Matt with curiosity.

- I didn't accept a damn thing - Matt replied and for the first time sat at Jeff's side - Vince made me do it.

- Why did he make you do it? - Jeff questioned Matt. Vince could be a jerk sometimes, but he had family too. He knew how was to spend so much time without see them.

- I guess it was because I didn't sign a new contract - Matt revealed Jeff who looked to him very surprise. How could Matt to hide it from him? When he asked some time out some months ago, he had told it to his older brother.

- Does Amy know about it? - Jeff questioned him trying to not show he was mad.

- No - Matt answered. "And I'm going to tell her, when I decide what I'm going to do" Matt thought to himself.

- Are you thinking about leaving WWE? - Jeff asked him.

- I don't know Jeff - Matt replied - I need time to think.

- It is better you think quickly because contracts use to expire - Jeff replied and in that moment they heard a voice announcing their flight - It is better we go.

* * *

After the wedding planner left, Trish went to look for Amy, but the red hair woman wasn't home anymore - She really needs to relax - Trish whispered to herself and walked to the living room where Nero was. The two years and half boy, was sat on a chair making draws. Trish sat at his side, and looked to it.

- Mommy - Nero said and looked to his mother.

- Yes baby? - Trish said without took her eyes from the draws. "I'm going to kill Jeff" Trish thought to herself. In the last moths, he convinced Nero to want a brother or sister. Now, every time she saw a draw made by her son and she was on it, she used to be pregnant. "I'm really going to kill him".

- Can I have a brother? - Nero asked with a little smile.

- Do you really want a brother? He would steal your toys - Trish told her son. "Trish, you shouldn't say those things" a voice said inside her head, but she ignored it. She loved children and she loved her son, but she didn't want to get pregnant again. "I'm not going to pass once again by the morning sickness, by the back pain and by the labor pain. If Jeff knew how it hurts, he wouldn't want to have another kid" the blonde thought to herself - Why do you want to have a brother?

- Because daddy told me it was funny - Nero answered - He said that he and uncle Matt used to play together. I want someone to play with me.

- Well, you have Ruby - Trish said with a smile.

- But Ruby is a girl - Nero replied - Girls don't play the same thing than boys.

- Who told you it? - Trish asked him. She already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from hers son's mouth.

- Daddy told me - Nero told her mother.

- Well, mommy and daddy need to have a serious conversation - Trish said without lose her smile "Jeff, you are digging your own gave. I'm so going to kill you" Trish thought and put on her feet - C'mon Nero. Let's go home.

* * *

Amy was taking a walk with Ruby in the town park. "Some moments without need to worry with the wedding" Amy thought to herself. She really wanted to marry Matt; it had always been one of her dreams. But preparing the wedding was making her insane. Amy wanted a simple wedding, but last thing it was becoming was a simple wedding. "I only want a white dress, a bouquet of flowers, Matt on the altar with the priest. I don't want anything more" Amy thought to herself and in that moment had the feeling someone was watching her. Turning around, she saw a brunet woman. Before she had time to realize who was, Ruby started crying. Taking her off the carry cot, Amy held her daughter in her arms.

- What is princess? - Amy asked her baby girl who continued crying. She put Ruby's head on her shoulder and started walking from a side to another, trying to make her stop crying. Even after so much time, Amy stilled without know which cry meant what - I think we can back home - Amy told her daughter and looked to same place where the woman was before. She wasn't there anymore - This wedding is making me insane - Amy whispered to herself.

Putting Ruby, who had stopped crying, inside the carry cot, Amy walked home. "I really need to talk with Matt about the wedding".

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (as you know english isn't my first language).**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. Backing Home

**Hi!!! New Chapter Up!!!! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and thanks too to Kassie Marie, WoJo4EVER, aquaflares21, layali86, Adrea019, rita louise evans and CerebralPrincess for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!!! THANK YOU!!! :)**

**I'll try to update this story once in a week. I wanted to update more than once, but school started and I don't have time as I used to have. I'm really sorry for it.**

**P.S.: I have a new Poll on my profile. I hope you can vote.**

**Read and Review

* * *

**

"I'm finally home" Matt thought to himself walking out of his car. It didn't take him too long to find out Amy and Ruby. They were in the kitchen. Amy was trying to make Ruby eat the pope.

- Hey - Matt said entering inside the kitchen. He walked to Amy and kissed her cheek.

- We have to talk - Amy said and Matt looked to her very surprised. For a moment he thought she heard something about his WWE contract situation, but when he saw some wedding catalogs at her side, he knew she wanted to talk about their wedding.

- What is going on? - Matt asked kissing Ruby's cheek, who smiled. "You really look alike your mother" he thought to himself.

- I'm going to get insane - Amy exclaimed looking to Ruby's plate and put the spoon inside it.

- Right - Matt whispered. It wasn't the first time they had this conversation - What happened this time? Did she ask you again about the flowers?

- No, this time she asked me by the napkins' color. Beige and pearl are the same to me - Amy said and put on her feet - I want a simple wedding.

- Aren't you overreacting? - Matt asked her and picked up the spoon to keep doing what Amy was doing some moments before - Didn't we hire a wedding planner to make the things easy?

- She isn't making it easy. She is always doing crazy questions about colors and pops - Amy replied a little mad - I want a simple wedding - Amy said again.

- Amy, we are only going to marry in October - Matt said trying to calm her down - We have plenty of time. We don't need to make all the decisions this week.

- Shane is going to marry this weekend and he and Jamie spend the last nine months taking care of the wedding - Amy said and sat once again on her place - They took more time taking care of their wedding than I stayed with Ruby inside me.

"Maybe two weeks out wasn't such a bad idea" a voice said inside Matt's head, but he ignored it. He had left Amy taking care of the wedding by herself - Amy, why don't you relax? I'm home now. Go relax, while I take care of Ruby. Later, we can start taking care of the wedding and we can decide what we want and what we don't want.

- It sounds a nice idea - Amy said with a little smile and put on her feet again "I need a bath, a long bath" Amy thought to herself - I think I'm going to take a shower - Amy said kissing Matt's lips - I'll be right back - with those words Amy walked out of the kitchen leaving Matt and Ruby alone.

- Your mommy really needs to relax - Matt whispered to Ruby who smiled.

* * *

Since he arrived home, Jeff noticed that something was going on with Trish. She seemed mad with him. "I'm sure I didn't do anything wrong" Jeff thought to himself trying to figure out why Trish was so mad.

- Daddy - Nero said. He was laid on his bed, ready to go to sleep.

- Do you want daddy to read you a story? - Jeff asked sitting on Nero's bed. "I backed home at the right hour, I kissed her, I played with Nero…Did I forget something?" Jeff asked himself.

- I told mommy I wanted a brother - Nero revealed his father - She said he would steal my toys. Is that true?

- Did you really tell it to mommy? - Jeff asked and Nero nodded with his head. Now he knew why Trish was mad with him.

- Is that true? - Nero asked once again.

- He wouldn't steal your toys - Jeff replied - But he would use them. Don't you want someone to play with you with your toys?

- Yes - Nero said and stayed some moments without say a word - Daddy, from where do babies come from? - hearing the question, Jeff stayed without know what to do. Nero was two years and half. Wasn't he asking it too soon?

- You were supposed to be already sleeping - Trish said looking to her son and then looked to Jeff and noticed he was pale, very pale.

- Daddy - Nero said waiting for an answer and Jeff looked to Trish.

- Nero, has a question for you - Jeff said and kissed Nero's forehead - See you tomorrow champ.

Trish looked very confused to Jeff, who walked out of the room. She walked to her son and sat at his side - What do you want to ask mommy?

- I want to know from where the babies come - Nero told his mother.

- What? - Trish asked very surprised. "My son didn't ask me it. I didn't hear what I heard" Trish thought to herself a little worried. Nero was too young to be asking her it. "I'm going to kill you Jeff" Trish thought. If Jeff hadn't convinced him to want a brother, Nero wouldn't be asking it.

* * *

- Ruby is finally sleeping - Matt said walking to Amy who was laid on the couch. Sitting at her side, Matt saw on top of the coffee table a big confusion of papers - What is this? - Matt asked and Amy sat on the couch.

- It is our wedding - Amy replied with a little smile on her face and looked to Matt - Do you understand now why I'm getting insane? I thought a wedding was easy to prepare, a lot easy.

- We can always go to Vegas and get married. We wouldn't have so much work - Matt joked.

- Why can't we marry in Vegas? - Amy asked him very serious. In that moment, it sounded a great idea to her. She wouldn't have to care anymore about flowers and napkins.

"Does she know I was only joking?" Matt thought to himself and felt Amy's eyes on him waiting for an answer - Amy I was only joking.

- Well, it sounds a nice idea to me - Amy replied - I wouldn't mind marrying in Vegas. We would only have to pay twenty dollars and we wouldn't have to get worried with nothing.

- And then our family and friends would kill us - Matt exclaimed - Amy everything will be fine. You just need to stop worrying. If someone asks you to choose a beige napkin or a pearl napkin, you just choose one without think. It is the same color.

- It can be same color to you and me, but it isn't the same color to the wedding planner - Amy told him - I think she is the one who is driving me insane.

- So, why did we hire her? - Matt questioned Amy - I thought she was supposed to help us.

- She is helping us. I just don't like the way how she is helping us - Amy replied laying her head on his shoulder.

- Ames, I promise you: everything will be fine - Matt said with a little smile on his lips - Don't you trust me?

- More than in everything - Amy said looking to him and kissed his lips - Are you going to help me to relax?

- What do you have in your mind? - Matt asked kissing her back. Amy laid on the couch again and pushed him to her - Yes, I'm going to help you relax - Matt said and his lips touched hers once again.

In that moment Amy's cell phone rang. They tried to ignore it, but after some minutes it stilled ringing.

- I think you should answer - Matt told Amy. "Next time is better to take off the cell phones' battery" Matt thought to himself.

- I must have done something very wrong - Amy whispered and put her feet. Walking to her purse, she took from there her cell phone. It was Trish - Tell me you have a good reason to be calling me at this hour or I swear to God that I'll kill you - Amy said answering her cell phone.

- My son just asked me from where the babies come from - Trish told Amy very worried - He is too young to ask me it and he is too young to know such thing.

- Just tell him that when mommy and daddy love each other a baby appears - Amy replied trying to not laugh.

- If I tell him it, then he will think he doesn't have a little brother because mommy and daddy don't love each other - Trish exclaimed. She was almost yelling.

- Can't we take care of it tomorrow? - Amy asked her friend.

- I'm sorry if I interrupted your night with Matt, but I'm having serious problems - Trish said getting a little mad.

- Tomorrow morning, Nero won't remember he asked you it. You don't need to worry - Amy said trying to calm down Trish - Now, if you don't mind, I have to go. Bye - with those words she hung up her cell phone.

- May I know what happened? - Matt asked when Amy sat at his side.

- Nero asked Trish about babies and how they are made - Amy told Matt - He is too young to ask it.

- What did she tell him? - Matt questioned Amy.

- I have the feeling she didn't tell him nothing - Amy answered - He is a kid. Probably tomorrow he won't remember what he asked and Trish won't need to worry anymore.

"I hope Ruby never does that question" Matt thought to himself. She was his baby girl. There are some situations, a father can't imagine. And this was one of those.

- What is worrying you? - Amy asked Matt with curiosity.

- Nothing - Matt asked and showed a smile - So, where were we? - with those words a little smile appeared on Amy's face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	3. Shane and Jamie's Wedding Day

**FINALLY...NEW CHAPTER UP!!! I?m sorry for take so long, but as you know school started. I don't have time as I used to be to update my stories. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and a big thanks to layali86, Adrea019, WoJo4EVER, CerebralPrincess, rita louise evans and Kassie Marie for the reviews. YOU STILL ROCK!!! :) **

**P.S.: Don't forget to vote on my Poll!! PLEASE VOTE!!! :)**

Read and Review

* * *

**Shane and Jamie's Wedding**

- Mommy, do I have to use it? - Nero asked his mother pointing to his tie. He really didn't like the tie.

- Yes, you do - Trish answered her son and picked him up - You need to look great to the wedding. Everyone will look to you.

- Why? - Nero asked while Trish was carrying him.

- Because you will take the rings to the altar - Trish explained to her son. For the first time in a few days, he was asking her a question she could answer. He hadn't forgotten his question and she had to figure out millions of ways to not answer him. She couldn't understand how a two years and half kid could make such question.

- Fine - Nero replied without enjoy the idea. A little smile appeared on Trish's face and she entered inside the room where Jamie was getting ready for her wedding.

- I'm so nervous - Jamie whispered looking to her image in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful bride dress.

- What are you doing here? - Trisha asked Amy.

- I came to tell that people are waiting - Amy told Trish and looked to Nero who really looked uncomfortable in that clothes - Are you really making to wear that all day? - Amy asked in a whisper so Nero wouldn't hear.

- Who knows - Trish said in a voice Nero could hear - If he doesn't get in troubles during the wedding ceremony, maybe I can let him take the tie.

- I don't get in troubles - Nero said in his defense and both women laughed.

- I'm going to see how Shane is - Amy said putting on her feet and walked out of the small room.

* * *

- Why do women need to take so long to get ready? - Shane whispered to his three friends: Matt, Jeff and Shannon.

- I guess it is a kind of rule - Shannon answered.

- I had to wait for Trish two hours - Jeff replied remembering his wedding day. Trish had taken so much time to get ready that for a moment he thought she would quit the wedding.

- Amy went to talk with her. I'm sure she is almost ready - Matt said with Ruby on his arms. Amy had left Ruby with Matt when she went to see Jamie - It is better you calm down.

- I want to see if in your wedding day you will be calm - Shane replied looking to the church door. Why was she taking so much time to get ready?

- Don't answer - Jeff said with a smile on his lips looking to Matt. He had a better question for his brother - I want to see if you will be so calm in Ruby's wedding.

Ruby, who was playing in Matt's tie, stopped playing with it and looked to her uncle.

- You know Jeff, I swear to God, someday I'm going to forget you are my brother - Matt threatened his younger brother. Talking about Ruby, boys, date and wedding in the same sentence to Matt, was the same thing as wish to be death. Even if he tried, he couldn't see his baby girl dating or marrying. For the first time in his life, he could understand why some fathers felt a big urge to protect their daughters.

- Today is going to be Shane's wedding and Jeff's funeral - Shannon joked - At least the flowers can be used a second time.

- How funny - Jeff said with sarcasm - You still have some years to get used to the idea. I think you will have time to get used until she enters on school.

- Uncle Jeff is really an idiot, isn't he? - Matt asked Ruby laughed.

- I feel sorry for her - Shane said taking his eyes from the main door and looked to his friends - You are going to be the kind of father who won't let her get out until she is thirty.

- In the moment you have a daughter you will understand what I feel - Matt replied and in that moment he saw Amy walking to them.

- She is almost ready - Amy announced to Shane's despair.

- She should be already ready - Shane commented.

- Well, she is the bride. She has the right to take the time she needs to get ready - Amy replied and took Ruby from Matt's arms - Why it seems you want to kill Jeff? - Amy asked in a whispered noticing the way how Matt was looking to Jeff.

- It is brother thing - Matt replied in a whisper. He wouldn't tell Amy about what they talked. Last time Amy noticed the way how Matt was so protective over Ruby, she ended up joking with him - I want you to promise me something.

- Sure - Amy said a little confuse.

- You can't take so much time to get ready - Matt told her and a smile crossed Amy's smile - Please, don't take so much time.

- You don't need to worry - Amy said and kissed his lips - I won't make you wait that long - "Because it would mean I would have to wait that long to get married with you" Amy thought to herself. In the last days, with Matt at her side, she stopped worrying so much with the wedding; she was able to face it as it wasn't a nightmare. - I'm going to sit in my place - with those words, Amy walked to her place with Ruby. When she arrived to her place, she saw Trish - Is Jamie already ready? - Amy asked sitting at her side.

- Yes, she is and Nero still's with the tie. And I just hope Jeff makes sure he doesn't do nothing wrong in the altar - Trish said. Trish knew her son and getting in problems was easy for him.

Amy smiled and looked to Ruby - I love you - Amy said in a whispered and kissed her cheek. In that moment the nuptial march was heard. Everyone looked the door, waiting for Jamie to appear.

* * *

- Cheers - everyone yelled drinking the champagne from the glasses.

- Since when does Shane know how to dance? - Amy asked Matt wrapping his arms around her.

- Jamie made sure he would learn how to dance - Matt explained to her looking to his friends in the dancing floor.

- I'm going to kill that kid - Trish exclaimed sat around the table where Matt and Amy where sat.

- You can't let Nero without a father - Matt joked.

- I'm not talking about that kid, I'm talking about my other kid - Trish replied and put a tie on top of the table.

- You promise him, you would take the tie if he didn't get in problems during the wedding - Amy said and looked to the carry cot at her side. She couldn't understand how Ruby could sleep with so much noise.

- But I didn't tell him he could throw it to the trash - Trish replied and in that same moment Jeff sat at her side.

- Shane will leave in two hours - Jeff announced. His friend and Jamie would leave to their honey moon. They would be at least one week out.

- I can't believe Vince gave him so much time off - Trish said really surprised - It seems the man is a lot nicer now.

- A lot nicer - Matt said with sarcasm and Amy looked to him a little confused. Before she could ask something, someone else talked. It was Shannon.

- Do you know where your son is? - Shannon asked Trish and Jeff.

- What did he do now? - Trish questioned him. "I knew he would do something wrong" Trish thought to herself worried.

- Well, he is asking everyone how babies are made - Shannon said sitting at their side. Without say a word, Trish looked to Jeff.

- If it wasn't you, he wouldn't be asking it - Trish replied - Did someone answer him? - Trish asked without take her eyes from Jeff.

- I think everyone is too embarrassed to answer to him - Shannon told her.

- I'll take care of it - Jeff said trying to put on his feet, but Trish didn't let him.

- You already did too much. I'm going to take care of it - Trish said and went to look for her son.

- She will kill me, right? - Jeff asked them.

- I wouldn't like to be on your shoes now - Shannon said joking.

- Well, she won't kill you. But she will make sure you will sleep in the couch during the next weeks - Amy said with a smile.

- What do you think about go after her and make sure she isn't too mad? - Jeff proposed Amy. Amy was her best friend, she was the only who could calm Trish down.

- I'll be right back - Amy said and went after Trish.

- You will need to stop to try to convince Trish to get pregnant or she will kill you - Matt told his brother.

- Why is he asking it? - Jeff said. Nero was just kid, he wasn't supposed to take something that serious. Why did he need to know the answer?

- Because he is just like you - Matt replied. Nero was the same person Jeff was when he was a kid. When Jeff was a kid, he would always end up embarrassing Gil or their mother.

- What am I going to do? - Jeff asked himself not hoping for someone to answer him.

- Don't mess on Trish's way - Shane told him - Or she will end up kicking your ass.

- Or she will end up killing you - Matt added and in that moment the heard Ruby crying. Taking her off of the carry cot, Matt held her on his arms. If he wanted her to stop crying, he would have to take her to a quiet place. Putting on his feet, Matt walked to a quiet place with Ruby.

* * *

- Trish - Amy yelled trying to get at her friend's side.

- I'm looking for my son - Trish replied without look behind. "High hills aren't made to run" Amy thought to herself trying to run.

- You need to calm down - Amy said when finally caught Trish.

- Amy, if my husband didn't act as a kid and hadn't put inside Nero's head that he wanted a brother, nothing of this would be happening - Trish exclaimed - I don't even want to imagine what people must be thinking in this moment.

- You shouldn't be worried about what people think - Amy said.

- Well, we can't be all as you who didn't care about what all the locker room was saying when you cheated on Matt - Trish said and Amy stayed without know what to say. Trish could be mad, but there was no reason to say those words. Noticing what she had just said to her best friend, Trish stopped walking.

- He is only a kid and he doesn't understand why people don't answer him. It is better you calm down because it isn't his fault. And don't get mad with Jeff, because he didn't know Nero would start asking it to people - without wait for Trish to say a word, Amy turned around and walked out of there.

"Now, I did great" Trish thought to herself. She had hurt her best friend. Looking around, she found Nero playing with some children. "I hope he didn't ask them".

* * *

"This is the last time I try to help someone" Amy thought looking to her own image in the mirror. After what happened with Trish, she decided to go to the bathroom to calm down. She didn't want to be a bitch with Matt or with the people who was sat in the same table as she. She wanted to forget what happened between her and Adam, five years ago, but it seemed people didn't want to let her to it. "She was only stressed. She didn't mean it". Trish was her best friend. She wouldn't say it on purpose.

Looking to herself once again in the mirror she put a smile on her face. "She didn't mean it" she thought and walked out of the bathroom. When she was almost arriving to the salon, where the party was happening, she stayed face-to-face with the person who ruined her life five years ago. "It wasn't only his fault." Amy thought and looked to him.

- Hi - Adam said and showed a smile

- Hi - Amy said and tried to do the same thing. Matt could have forgiven her, but she knew he stilled without tolerate Adam. Even when he tried to show her he didn't mind her relationship with Adam, she knew he didn't enjoy it.

- How have you been? - Adam asked her.

- Fine - Amy replied - I didn't know you were here. I think I didn't see you in the church.

- I only arrived some minutes ago - Adam explained to Amy - I had some problems in my flight.

- At least you arrived before Shannon and Jamie left - Amy exclaimed and in that moment she saw a woman grabbing his arms. Looking to her face, Amy's smile disappeared.

* * *

- Now I understand why you make Amy crazy sometimes - Matt said in whisper. Ruby didn't stop crying and he couldn't understand what was going on. He had taken her to the outside - You could talk. Then you would tell daddy what is going on with you princess - walking from a side to another, he saw Amy. In few seconds she was at his side.

- Can we go? - Amy asked him very quickly. Matt stayed looking to her without to know what was going on. Why did she want to leave so soon? Shannon and Jamie hadn't left yet.

- Why? - Matt questioned her with curiosity. Amy needed to have a good explanation to want to leave.

- Because we have to talk - Amy said only making him, this time, confused.

- About what? - Matt asked. Nothing wrong had happened. Why did she want to talk with him? Was it something serious? "It must be something serious" Matt thought to her facial expression: he could see she was very worried with something.

- When we get home I tell you - Amy replied. Noticing Ruby stilled crying, Amy took her from Matt's arms. Touching her forehead, she felt it was a little hot - And we really have to go because I think Ruby is getting sick.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (I'm sure it has a lot) :)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat **


	4. She Is Back

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to ****Kassie Marie****, ****WoJo4EVER****, ****CerebralPrincess**** and rita louise evans for the reviews. THANK YOU!!! **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter (even if it is small). Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll, it is almost closing. Thank you.**

**Read and Review**

**

* * *

**

"She is too strange" Matt thought to himself hearing Amy steps. Since they backed home from the hospital, Amy became even stranger. He knew it wasn't because of Ruby, after all it wasn't the first time she had fever and this time she was only with fever because her teeth were growing.

- She already fell asleep - Amy said walking out of Ruby's bedroom and showed him a little smile. Matt knew the smile was hiding something. He knew that smile - I should have known it was because of the teeth.

- There was no way you would know it - Matt said comforting her. "Just ask her" Matt thought to himself thinking about what she wanted to talk with him when they left the wedding - What happened? - Matt finally asked Amy. Amy knew about he was talking about, but now it wasn't the right moment to talk about it.

- Nothing - Amy replied and showed once again the same smile. Matt was even more sure she was hiding something from him.

- So, why did you want to leave the wedding to talk with me? - Matt questioned her - If it wasn't something important, you wouldn't ask me to leave Shane's wedding.

- I think it is better we talk tomorrow - Amy exclaimed ready to walk out of there, but Matt grabbed her wrist.

- Please Amy, tell me what is going on - Matt begged. He knew what Amy was hiding was worrying her and it was worrying him too.

- Fine - Amy said in whisper - Promise me you will hear me since the beginning without interrupt me and you need to promise me you aren't going to start thinking another things before I have time to finish what I have to tell you.

- I promise - Matt said a little confused with what she just asked him.

- I saw Adam in the wedding - Amy said and saw Matt rolling his eyes. She had the feeling every day it passed Matt hated Adam more and more - And he was with someone.

- Keep going - Matt said trying to keep his calm. "Why did it worry you so much to see Adam with someone else?" Matt thought to himself. Wasn't Amy over him already? After all, after they broke up, her relationship with Adam didn't last too long.

- Don't even think that - Amy said very quickly surprising Matt. She knew him and she knew about what he was thinking. It was because of it she asked him to keep his mouth closed and to hear what she had to say without interrupt her - I know you must be thinking I'm jealous.

- I trust in you. I would never think it - Matt replied in his defense - Are you going to tell me what is she boring you or not?

- She is boring me and she is irritating me - Amy exclaimed and saw Matt rolling his eyes once again - And she isn't irritating me for the reasons you think she is.

- I didn't even open my mouth - Matt said a little mad - Are you going to tell me what is wrong with her or not?

- She is Eve - Amy finally confessed and Matt stayed without know what to say or how to react.

- Are you sure? - Matt stuttered. He couldn't believe in what Amy was telling him. It had been a long time since he saw Eve in the locker rooms. How could she be with Adam? - Are you sure he was with Eve?

- Well, Matt I can recognize the woman who almost made me lost my baby - Amy exclaimed very mad. Of course she was sure it was Eve.

- Are you sure they are together? - Matt asked Amy.

- Yes - Amy replied and remembered the moment when she saw Eve. She thought she would never more see Eve again. She couldn't believe Eve had courage to show her face after what happened - I wanted to hit her for what she did to me and Ruby, but I didn't because of Adam, because he doesn't deserve to know like that how Eve really is.

- In my opinion they are perfect for each other - Matt whispered and Amy heard it. "I'm not going to feel pity for Adam for being evolved with Eve" Matt thought to himself. In his opinion they were really perfect for each other.

- It is all you have to say? - Amy questioned Matt - Do you only have to say that they are perfect for each other?

- What do you want me to say? - Matt asked Amy - Look, I hate Adam, I won't feel sorry for him. And Eve, I don't want even to think on her. If I start thinking on her, I'll remember everything she did to you and to our daughter, and I'll do something wrong.

- I'm not asking you to feel bad for Adam - Amy replied and looked to Ruby's bedroom - I don't know why, but I have the feeling she will do something against our daughter - with those words she looked once again to Matt - You can call me crazy or lunatic, but something inside me tell me that Eve will do something against our baby.

- You don't need to worry with it - Matt said pushing Amy to him and hugged her - She won't do anything with Ruby because she won't get closer of her. I won't let her - with those words he looked to his baby girl room. Amy wasn't the only one feeling something wrong was going to happen; he was feeling the same thing.

* * *

**Eve is back...I'm Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes (I'm sure it has a lot) :)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat **


	5. Can We Talk?

**OMG!!! I can't believe how much time it already spent since I published a new chapter. I'm so sorry about it. I have been busy with school and my other stories. I'M REALLY SORRY...What kind of writer am I???**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and most important thanks to ElementAquaFlarex, WoJo4EVER, CerebralPrincess, rita louise evans, Kassie Marie and Adrea019 for the reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Some Days Later**

- How is everything between you and Jeff? - Amy asked her best friend when they were driving to the florist.

- It's everything fine - Trish said and showed a smile. By the rear-view mirror, she looked to Nero, who was sleeping in the backseat - After millions of flowers and chocolates, and most important, after I heard the word "I'm sorry" at least zillions times, our relationship backed to the normal.

- Glad to know it - Amy replied. She would love to look to the backseat to see Ruby, but as her mother was in town, she had left her with her. Amy really didn't want to stay too much time away of Ruby, after the last events. "Eve won't try to do nothing against Ruby" a voice said inside her head.

- You aren't mad with me, right? - Trish questioned Amy - After what I said. I know I was mad, but there was no excuse to say what I said. I'm really sorry for it.

- You don't have to worry. I don't remember it anymore - Amy told her. Even if Trish hurt her with those words, she was her best friend. It would be hard to not forgive her.

- Well, now that I already did this question, I have to tell you something - Trish said without take her eyes from the road. As Amy had left early, Trish didn't know if she already knew about Eve or not. She had asked Jeff and his friends to not tell a word. "I need to be the one telling her it" Trish thought to herself - It is about Eve. Did you see her in the wedding?

- Yes, I did. Before I left to the hospital, I saw her - Amy exclaimed - And I know she is with Adam. It was the only reason why she was in the wedding.

- She is with Adam - Trish repeated her friend's words and Amy nodded with her head - Are you serious? How can Adam be with her? Doesn't he know who she is?

- Well, we made sure no one would know what happened between me, Matt and Eve - Amy explained to Trish - It is natural if he doesn't know about it.

- I hit Eve in front of everyone - Trish replied a little mad - How don't they know about it?

- Probably they think you hit her because I'm your best friend and you wanted to see me back with Matt, but she was in my way - Amy replied.

- How can you be so calm? - Trish asked her. In her opinion Amy was too calm. Didn't she realize Eve was back?

- I already freaked out and Matt calmed me down - Amy told Trish taking her cell phone from her purse. She needed to ask her mother if it was everything fine with Ruby - Probably I won't see Eve anymore, so I don't need to worry with her. And if I have to worry, this time I'm not pregnant and I can hit her - a little smile appeared on Amy's lips and she marked her mother's number.

- To whom are you calling now? - Trish asked Amy with curiosity. It was the third call Amy would make since entered in the car.

- To my mother - Amy answered and Trish laughed. Amy really didn't want them to know she was very worried with Eve. She had the feeling Amy thought Eve could do something against Ruby.

* * *

"I should talk with him" Matt thought to himself trying to know what should do. He really should talk with Adam to know about Eve. But then he couldn't stand Adam and having a civilized conversation with him would be pretty hard. And of course he didn't want to ask him about Eve, he could think he was jealous.

"Millions of women and he chooses that one" Matt thought putting his things inside his bag. - First Amy, and now my crazy ex-girlfriend. I wonder how he didn't date Ashley - Matt whispered.

- Can we talk? - he heard a voice at the door. "You must be joking with me" Matt thought to himself turning around and saw Eve. How did she have courage to come to his locker room? He knew she wasn't good of her mind, but at that moment he knew she was complete crazy. What was she doing there after what she did to Amy and Ruby? - Can we talk? - the woman asked again, but Matt ignored her. Throwing the rest of his things inside the bag, he was ready to leave the locker room - I need to talk with you.

- And I need you to get the hell out of here and never more come back - Matt replied talking with her for the first time in almost one year - I really don't know how you have courage to talk with me or to walk around here after what you did.

- I wasn't being myself - Eve said on her defense and saw Matt walking to the door - I was jealous. I wasn't thinking in my actions.

- Yeah, right - Matt said with sarcasm and the two stayed face-to-face - It is better to forget that I exist, to forget that my family exists. I know I'll see you around here more times, now that you are with Adam, but I'm not obligated to say "Hi" to you. I don't need to be nice with you or to know you exist.

- Can you at least let me explain? - Eve asked him and Matt laughed. He couldn't believe that she wanted to explain to him something. To him it was everything pretty clear, it was clear as the water.

- Eve, don't - Matt replied and walked out of the locker room leaving the brunette behind. "She doesn't have good intentions" Matt thought to himself feeling an urge to look behind to see if Eve stilled there, but he fought it. After what she tried against him, there were no words that would change his mind.

* * *

Eve stilled in her place without move. "This isn't going to work" the young women thought to herself trying to figure out a way to talk with Matt. After almost one year, she was back to WWE, not was as a wrestler, but as the girlfriend of one of them. "It must be way to him to hear me". After some minutes, a little smile crossed her face. Eve knew exactly what to do. Turning around, she started walking to the parking lot. Adam should be already waiting for her.

* * *

- Don't you trust in your own mother to take care of your daughter? - Christie asked Amy when she finally backed home.

- Yes, I do trust in you to take care of Ruby - Amy replied putting her purse on top of the couch - Where is Ruby?

- She is sleeping in her bedroom - Christie answered and noticed Amy was ready to walk to the bedroom - Can we talk for a moment before you make sure that I didn't kill your daughter?

- I was only going to see her - Amy exclaimed and sat at her mother's side - About what do you want to talk?

- Why did you call me six times? - Christie questioned Amy. It wasn't the first time she had taken care of Roby, but it was the first time that her daughter decided to call her each ten minutes.

- I just wanted to make sure it was everything fine with Ruby, because of her teeth - Amy lied her mother. She wasn't going to tell her that it was because of Eve. "Especially when she doesn't know about Eve" Amy thought to herself.

- I'm your mother, you can tell me the truth - the older woman told Amy.

- I'm not lying - Amy said in her defense.

- Amy, I'm your mother. I know when you are lying and I know you are worried with your daughter because of something more important than her teeth - Christie exclaimed and Amy rolled her eyes. Couldn't her mother just let it go? - Are you going to tell me what is going on or not?

- Mom, there is nothing going on - Amy said once again and put on feet to go to Ruby's room - I'm going to see Ruby.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**

**P.S.: If someone voted on my poll, I just want to say that I already published the story. It is called "Seven Sins".**


	6. Coming To Our House

**New chapter up!!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to CerebralPrincess, WoJo4EVER, Adrea019, FreakofMMH, Kassie Marie, ElementAquaFlarex and rita louise evans for the lovely reviews. YOU ROCK!!!**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter (I'm sorry for take so long to publish a new chapter).**

**By the way, I have a new poll. Please check it!!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- I'm coming home today - Matt told Amy when they were talking by cell phone. A little smile appeared on her lips. He was only supposed to come home next day - I'm going to have a meeting with Vince and then I'm going home.

- Why are you having so many meetings with Vince lately? - Amy questioned him walking out of her bedroom and went to Ruby's. The little girl was on the floor playing with some toys and Lucas was laid at her side. It seemed he was taking care of his younger "sister".

- He is always having new ideas - Matt lied. "You have to win courage to tell her about your contract" Matt thought to himself a little worried. It was a hard decision he would have to take that would influence not only his life, buy Amy's life too. She had the right to know about it.

- I just hope his ideas don't make you stay again two weeks without come home - Amy exclaimed and saw Ruby smiling to her.

- You don't have to worry about it - Matt relied. Probably he was going to stay the next months at home with her and Ruby. In that moment Amy heard the belt ringing.

- I think the wedding planner is already here - Amy said looking to a clock. She had arrived sooner - Do you want me to tell Ruby something?

- Only the usual: tell her that I love her and that I love her mommy too - she heard him saying from the other side and heard the belt ringing once again.

- We love you too - Amy said hearing once more time the bell - I have to go. See you later - with those words she hung up the cell phone. Walking to Ruby, she picked up the little baby girl.

Getting out of the bedroom, Amy noticed that Lucas didn't follow her - I think someone is getting older - Amy exclaimed with a smile and went to answer the door with the baby girl on her arms - Hey…I thought you would only come…- Amy started, but never finished her sentence. Losing her a smile, she stayed looking to the woman in the other side of the door.

- Hey - Eve said with a big smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" Amy thought to herself pushing Ruby closer of her.

* * *

- You are going to be so screw when she finds out - Jeff exclaimed when Matt ended the call - You have to tell her.

- I have time to tell Amy about it - Matt replied.

- You have to tell her that you didn't sign a new contract - Jeff almost yelled. He knew Amy, and she would kill Matt for not tell her about it.

- I can't believe I left for my honey moon and the things changed so much around here - Shane said hearing their conversation. Matt looked very serious to his brother. They were in the catering area and anyone could hear their conversation, but Jeff had to yell.

- You are so death - Matt whispered trying to get closer of Jeff, but Shane stopped him.

- Do you remember those times you hit him when he was a kid? - Shane questioned Matt who looked to him confuse - Those times, when he would get you in big troubles?

- Yes - Matt answered trying to understand Shane's point of view.

- After it, you would always regret - Shane explained to him and Jeff smiled.

- I'm not going to regret this time - Matt replied and Shane had to stop him once again.

- C'mon Matt! Shane won't tell anyone about it - Jeff said trying to calm down Matt - Amy won't know about it by other people.

- I swear to God that someone changed you in the maternity - Matt said trying to get calm - I have dark hair, you have blonde…You have green eyes and I have brown eyes. How couldn't dad notice you weren't his son?

- Do you know why you treat me so bad? - Jeff asked with a big smile on his face - Because you love me to death. Without me you wouldn't be anything.

- Aren't you pushing your luck? - Shane whispered Jeff who decided to ignore him. "One day, Matt is really going to end up killing you" Shane thought to himself.

- I have a meeting with Vince - Matt said turning around and left the other two behind. "I just hope no one heard it" Matt thought to himself. He needed to be the first telling Amy about it, or she would get really mad with him. What he didn't know was that someone more heard it.

* * *

- Can we talk? - Eve asked Amy, who stayed without reaction. "You did what you did and now you want to talk" Amy thought to herself. Without answer Eve, she tried to close the door, but Eve stopped her - I know that after what happened between us, you don't want to share the same room as I, but…

- That's right! I don't want to share the same room as you. I don't want you closer of my daughter - Amy said interrupting Eve. She wanted that woman out of her life for good - Did you really think that I would talk with you after what you did to me and to my baby? Get out of here right now!

- Please, I have to talk with you - Eve replied - There is something I need to explain.

- You don't have anything to explain. What you did doesn't have an explanation - Amy yelled and noticed that Ruby was almost crying - Get out of here right now. Don´t come back here anymore - once again Amy tried to lock the door, but Eve didn't let her.

- I'm sorry for what I did. I was jealous. When I found out that you were pregnant and that Matt was the father, I knew he was going to leave me for you - Eve told Amy before the woman could send her way by the third time - When we got together, I always had the feeling that he didn't like me as I liked him. And when you backed to his life I started figuring out why I had such feeling and I understood that I was right. He had always loved you. I'm so sorry for what I did. I never thought I would hurt you so much - with those words, Eve looked to Ruby and smiled. "How many times I wished you died" Eve thought to herself remembering her old conversations with Michelle - I never thought that I would really end up hurting your daughter.

It took a while to Amy spoke. Taking a depth breath, Amy looked to Eve's green eyes - If you want me to forgive you, I'm not going to do it. If you think I believed in your words, you are wrong. I will never believe in you anymore. I just hope you don't hurt anyone more with your lies. Now, I want you out of here - slamming the door, Amy backed to Ruby's bedroom. "I can't believe she came here" Amy thought to herself. Putting Ruby on the floor, she walked to one of the windows and watched Eve leaving. Taking her eyes from the window, she looked to her baby girl. If she was afraid before of what Eve could do with Ruby, now she was even more. "If she had the courage to come here knowing that I was home, she can come here again" Amy thought to herself. For the first time, she thought it was a big mistake to not tell to the other people what Eve had done. Ruby looked to her mother and smiled. A little smile crossed Amy's lips. "For now long, you will be always under my eyes" Amy thought to herself.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. Fight

**I know it had been a long time since I published a new chapter, but I'm not feeling this story as I used. I already wrote the end, but I haven't wrote the chapters beforer it (if you know what I mean). I'm not going to delete this story because I really want to finish it, but I'll take some time to publish new chapters. I really hope you don't get mad with me. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter ans thanks too to ****CerebralPrincess, ElementAquaFlarex, WoJo4EVER, Kassie Marie, Layali and rita louise evans for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!! I hope you aren't mad with me.**

**This chapter is small, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Read and Review  
****

* * *

**

At Night

Opening the door of the house he shared with Amy and his daughter, Matt saw hi soon to be wife sat in the couch. Landing the bags on the floor, Matt walked to Amy, who hadn't noticed his presence.

- Don't you say "hi"? - Matt asked and for the first time Amy noticed he was already home. A little smile crossed her lips.

- I forgot you were coming back tonight - Amy told him. Eve's visit had upset her more than she thought it would upset. Seeing Eve made her remember the fear she had of losing Ruby.

- Is there any special occasion? - Matt asked seeing the empty glass on her hands. By the color of the rest of the liquid, Matt realized that Amy drank wine.

- You, backing home sooner - Amy replied and kissed his lips. Matt could taste the flavor of alcohol in her lips. Since she had Ruby, Amy would only drink in special occasions. "What is wrong?" Matt thought to himself, getting worried - If you want to see Ruby, she is in her bedroom sleeping. When you enter there, don't make a sound because if you wake her up, I'll kill you.

- Amy, how much did you drink? - Matt questioned Amy.

- Why? - Amy replied without want to answer. She could have drunk more than she should, but she hadn't lost her sanity. She continued thinking rationally.

- I'm just asking - Matt said.

- You don't have to worry. Ruby is fine. I didn't become an irresponsible parent - Amy said putting on her feet - The same I can't say about you.

For some moments Matt froze. One thing he already waited about Amy when she was drunk or half-drunk, was the way how she acted. One moment she was nice with him and in the other she was a bitch.

- Okay - Matt whispered. Something was wrong and he had to figure out what was - What is going on?

- Well, after your call your psycho ex-girlfriend was here - Amy revealed surprising Matt - She came to our house to say sorry for what she did. I don't like to have her around and if it wasn't you, I wouldn't have to worry about her. If it wasn't you, I wouldn't have to be always worried with Ruby.

- Amy, you should go sleep - Matt replied. He wasn't going to discuss with Amy now. Probably they would end up something wrong, more wrong than what Amy had already said.

- Turn around to your problems, like you always do - Amy whispered, but Matt heard it. Why did he have the feeling that they weren't talking about Eve anymore? Why did he have the feeling she was talking about what happened between them five years ago? She cheated on him. Did Amy want him to go after her?

- Have a good night Amy - Matt said and walked to the stairs. He never thought Eve could affect Amy so much. He knew Amy and he knew she wasn't the kind of woman to stay in her place without do anything. The Amy he knew would stand up and would make sure Eve wouldn't back to their house.

Entering in Ruby's bedroom, he saw the baby sleeping peacefully. A smile crossed his face - What is wrong with your mommy? - Matt asked in a whisper. "Now, it isn't the right moment to tell her about my contract" Matt thought to himself. After his last meeting with Vince, he had decided it was the right time to tell her.

In the living room, Amy stayed in the couch. "I need to calm down" Amy thought to herself with tears running from her eyes. She couldn't let that woman to destroy her life.

* * *

Closing the hotel bedroom door, Eve saw Adam lying on the bed watching TV - Hi - Eve exclaimed and Adam noticed his presence in the room.

- What are you doing here? - Adam asked very surprised leaning her eyes on her. Eve had told him that she was going to visit a friend and didn't know when was going to come back.

- Well, the visit was quickly than I thought it would be - Eve told him. Taking off her jacket, she went to lie at his side - I decided to catch the first plane to come see you - with those words, she kissed his lips - So, do you have something new to tell me?

- Nothing important. Tonight was a good show - Adam replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders - And I heard some guys talking about Matt going to retire.

- What? - Eve asked trying to not show any interest in what Adam had just told her. Was he talking about the Matt, she thought he was?

- I was backstage and I heard some guys talking about Matt going to retire - Adam explained to Eve. He had only heard some guys talking about it, he hadn't heard it from Matt - I don't know if it is true or not.

Placing her head on his chest, Eve didn't say a word. "Does Amy know about it?" Eve asked to herself.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (as you know english isn't my first language).**

**P.S.: I have a new poll. Please vote. Thank you.**

**P.S.: I published new stories. They are called "Save Me", "Facing The Past", "Returning Home" and "Behind The Fear". If you think the plot is interesting, please check it. Thank you.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	8. Leaving The House

**OMG!!! I can't believe how much time I took (once again) to update it. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry to everyone who enjoys this story. I know I already wrote it, but I'm really sorry. I only hope you like this new chapter that took so long to be ready.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Some Days Later**

- What is going on between you and Matt? - Trish asked her best friend. It had been a couple of days since she had been noticing some tension between the couple.

- Nothing is going on between us - Amy answered. She didn't want to talk about it with Trish; she wanted to keep those problems to herself.

- Amy, don't lie to me. I have been noticing something strange is going on between you two - Trish replied - Are you mad?

- No Trish, we aren't mad. It's everything perfect between us. I'm sure those strange things you have been noticing must be because of the weeding - with those words Amy showed a smile - You know how I hate to prepare the wedding. I want to get married, but I wanted something small. I don't want what I'm planning.

- Did you tell Matt? - noticing how Amy hesitated, Trish got her answer - I'm pretty sure you already gave him any kind of sign, but Matt is a man. You have to go straight to the point.

- You are right. I really have to go straight to the point - Amy exclaimed remembering the conversation she had with him when he returned home. She had gone straight to the point, but what could Matt do? How could they make sure that Eve wasn't going to get closer of their house? Of Ruby?

- Why aren't you going to talk with him now? - Trish asked. Trish knew how much Amy liked Matt and there was no need to stay mad with him because of a wedding.

- Right now, Matt must be in Gil's house with Ruby. It's their grandpa-father-granddaughter time - Amy told Trish - By the way, where is Jeff? Isn't he supposed to be here?

- Well, Jeff is cleaning the garage and Nero decided to go help him. Do you want to go make them a little visit? - Trish said picking up the remote to turn on the TV.

- No thank you. What did you do to convince him to clean the garage today? Wasn't he promising doing it since the last month? - Amy asked getting comfortable on the couch.

- The question is what I didn't do - Trish answered and Amy laughed. Trish was really the right person to clear her head from all her problems. Before Amy could give an answer, her cell phone rang.

* * *

- If you want, I can stay with Ruby tonight so you can resolve your problems with Amy - Gil proposed to Matt with Ruby in his arms - I won't mind having her around and my friends won't mind having her around. It would be a fine poker night.

- I'm not going to let my daughter with you in the poker night - Matt advised his father. It wasn't like he didn't trust his father, he just didn't trust the poker night (in everything involved in the poker night). It wasn't a good environment to his daughter - And I'm not going to fix my problem with Amy that soon.

- Did you already tell her about your job? - Gil asked and Matt stayed without know what to say. How could he know about it? Matt hadn't told him a word.

- Jeff - Matt whispered. Thanks to Jeff everyone was going to end up knowing about it. And one of those "everyone" would be Amy. She already was mad enough. If Amy discovered he was hiding it from her, she would never more let him enter inside their house. Probably she would end up murdering him.

* * *

**Hours Later**

- Look who's back - Matt said entering in his house carrying Ruby. It didn't take him any time to figure out where Amy was: she was sat on the stairs and it seemed she had been there for a while. He thought after spending some time with Trish, Amy would look nicer, but her face's expression was telling Matt a different story. She looked madder than she was before.

- When were you going to tell? - Amy spoke making Matt confuse.

- About what are you talking? - Matt questioned her.

- When you were going to tell me that you are going to leave WWE? - hearing Amy's last words, Matt stayed without know what do to.

- I still without know if I'm going to leave or not - Matt replied knowing there wasn't too much he could say in his defense - That was why I didn't tell you.

- I don't care if you don't know if you are going to leave or not. You should have told me it - putting on her feet, Amy walked to Matt - I live with you, I'm going to marry you, I'm the mother of your daughter. I had the right to be the first person knowing about it.

- It is my decision, not yours Amy. Why do you care if I'm going to leave the job you made me lose when you decided to cheat on me with Adam? - Matt exclaimed. It took him a while to realize what he had said, to realize how those words hurt Amy.

The redhead didn't answer Matt. Very gently, she picked up Ruby's from Matt's arms and walked to the baby girl's bedroom. Matt didn't move. He knew he was wrong and she was right.

"How did she find out?" Matt asked himself not paying too much attention to the sounds coming from the bedrooms. Only one name crossed his head. Picking up his cell phone, he walked to the living room and called Jeff. If Jeff had told Amy a word about it, he was finally fulfilling his promise: he was going to kill him.

Matt waited to his younger brother to answer the cell phone, but he never got an answer. He called him once again, only to get the same results. When he was ready to mark the number a third time, Matt heard the front door slamming. A few seconds later, he heard the car.

- She can't be doing it - Matt whispered to himself and walked out of the house. Amy couldn't be leaving with Ruby, she just couldn't - Amy - Matt yelled, but she ignored him - Amy, we have to talk.

Not wanting to hear his words anymore, Amy left with Ruby. Not even his pleas stopped her. Tears were running from Amy's eyes. She wasn't only mad because Matt had hidden such from her. She was mad because the person who she hated more in the World had been the one telling her about Matt wanting to leave. How could she have known it first than her? Without look behind, Amy drove to her best friend house.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	9. Clear My Head

**One more time: I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for a new chapter. I'm just having troubles writing new chapters for this story. It's like I said: I know where I want to go with the story, but I just don't know what to do (if it makes any sense).**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to everyone who left a lovely review. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Trish asked very surprised when saw Amy and Ruby in the other side of the door.

- Can't I stay here for tonight? - Amy really didn't want to answer Trish's question. She didn't want to tell her best friend what had just happened between her and Matt.

- Why? What happened? - Trish was getting worried. Why was Amy there? Why was Amy there with Ruby? Did happen something wrong?

- I left Matt - Amy finally told Trish, who got even more surprised. After everything that happened in the past year, Amy had left Matt? - Can I stay here or not?

- Sure - Trish said and let Amy enter inside her house - May I at least know what happened? Why did you two get mad?

- Because he didn't have the decency of telling me that wasn't going to sign a new contract. It was Eve who called me and told me - Jeff, who was leaving the kitchen, heard Amy. He tried to turn around, but Amy's voice stopped him - You knew it, didn't you?

- Matt told me something about it - Jeff answered and felt Trish's leaning her eyes on him. He could have opened his mouth a couple of times, but he hadn't told Trish about it - You shouldn't get mad with him.

- Why Jeff? Why shouldn't I get mad with him? - Amy questioned Jeff, not waiting for an answer - Probably I was the only person who didn't know about it and for what he told me, I don't have anything to do with his decision.

- Let's go to the bedroom - Trish said. Amy was too nervous. It wasn't the right moment to have such conversations.

Jeff waited until Trish, Amy and Ruby disappear from his view. He walked to the living room, where his cell phone was. He didn't know if Matt knew Amy was there, but even if he knew it was always good to call him and to tell it. He tried to call his older, but Matt never answered his cell phone.

Scratching his chin, Jeff tried to decide what to do: going to Matt's house or leave a message. Amy has been always as a sister for him and Matt was his brother. If he went to Matt's house, she would know he had told his brother where she was and would get mad with him (that if she was trying to hide her location). If he called, Matt would know where his family was and maybe Amy wouldn't get mad with him (only if Matt appeared - what would probably happen). Taking a depth breath, Jeff made a decision: he would go visit his brother in the morning.

* * *

- C'mon Amy - Matt whispered while was trying to call Amy once again. Since she left, Matt called Amy several times, but she never answered her cell phone. He knew she was mad, but he was mad too.

Since Eve returned to their life, Amy had become obsessed with the girl. She even had started drinking more than she should because of Eve. Maybe if Amy had just let Eve go, nothing of this would have happened. But how could she let Eve go after everything she did against her and Ruby? Matt couldn't understand how he did her let go. He could still be mad with Eve, for everything she did to his family, but he had decided to let her go.

Crashing on the couch, Matt closed his eyes. He was trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he should wait a couple of hours. Just until Amy wasn't angry as she was now. He felt Lucas jumping to his side.

- It seems it's only you and me again - Matt whispered and saw Lucas lying at his side. "At least only for tonight" Matt thought to himself. He loved Amy and Ruby. He didn't want to lose Amy once again.

* * *

- Amy, can you explain to me better what happened? - closing the guest bedroom door, Trish faced Amy. The red-haired sat on the bed and placed the carrycot, where Ruby had finally fallen asleep, on top of it.

- Matt is going to leave his job and he didn't have the courage to tell me it. It was Eve who called and told me about it - Amy had already told her it once. Why did Trish need to make her talk about it again?

- Didn't you for a moment think Eve could be lying? - getting closer of the bed, Trish sat at Amy's side.

- Yes, I thought. But after asking Matt if it was true or not, I realized she didn't lie to me. Just a look at him and I knew the answer. She told me truth - Amy made sure her eyes wouldn't get wet - Eve learned about it first than I did.

- Did she tell you how she found about it? - Trish asked Amy. Even she, who was married with Jeff, hadn't heard about it. Jeff had never told her a word about Matt and his plans.

- Eve said she heard it around the locker rooms - Amy couldn't stand stay another moment sit. Putting on her feet, she started walking from a side to another - I can't believe people already knew about his plans and I didn't know. I'm sure you knew it too. You are just faking, so I won't get mad with you.

- Jeff didn't tell me a word about it. I didn't know Amy - Trish had the feeling Amy would end up turning on her. She just hoped being wrong - What are you going to do now?

- Back to Atlanta. I still have my house and my mother lives there - she was too hurt to back to Matt, to back to the house they shared. She needed to clear her head and she didn't see how she would do it staying in Cameron.

- Amy, we both know you aren't going to back to Atlanta. You aren't going to leave Matt and you aren't going to take Ruby away from him - if Amy decided to separate Matt from Ruby, it would be heartbreaking.

- After what Matt did, he deserves it - Amy did everything possible to not raise her voice. She could wake up Ruby - What if he is hiding something more from me? Is he going to tell me it or will I hear it from another person's mouth?

- It was just a mistake he did. You shouldn't be so angry - calming down Amy was being a hard task.

- A mistake he shouldn't have done. We are going to get married! - "He is supposed to trust me" Amy thought to herself. She couldn't understand why Matt hadn't talked with her about it. He had said he hadn't decided yet, but with decision made or not Matt should have told her his plans about his future, about their future.

- You cheated on him after six years together. Your mistake was bigger than his - Trish spoke. Amy sent her a deadly glance. It was a wound she didn't want to open anymore and Trish had to bring it to the conversation.

- When I did it we didn't have a baby together and we weren't going to get married - "And I thought he was cheating on me" Amy thought knowing it would never be an excuse to cheat on someone. It was her biggest mistake and she regretted it every day until she got with Matt once again.

- I'm your friend. I have always been at your side. What Matt did was wrong, but what you did was wrong too. He forgave you. You should forgive him.

- He hid something very important for me - if Jeff had done the same thing, Trish would be mad as hell with him. Why couldn't she see her point of view? Why couldn't she understand the reason why she was so mad with Matt?

- You are angry because Eve told you it. I'm sure if I had told you it, you wouldn't be so angry. You would only be mad with Matt and in you wouldn't leave your own house.

"Maybe she is right" Amy thought to herself and took a depth breath - If you don't mind, I want to rest. We can talk in the morning - Amy opened the bedroom door.

- Fine - putting on her feet, Trish left the bedroom. Locking the door, she walked to her daughter's side. Peacefully, Ruby was sleeping inside the carrycot. The World could be coming to end, but there she was sleeping.

A smile crossed Amy's face. Maybe she was the only reason why they got together. Maybe the past year and half was just to revive a memory. Maybe they weren't intended to be together again.

"I need a good night of sleep to think about it" Amy thought to herself. At the morning, she would have her head cleared and she would know what do to.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	10. Returning Home

**NEW CHAPTER Up! I think I took less time to publish a new chapter. Talking about chapters, I think this story is only going to have more five chapters (it can be less). **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to layali, SkyTwilightAngel and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews...They were and are very important to me.**

**I hope everyone likes the new chapter. By the way, today is b-day and reviews are great presents. **

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- What are you doing up so early? - Trish was coming from the master bedroom when saw Jeff walking out from the living room.

- I'm going to visit Matt - Jeff answered and picked up from the hall's table the car key - I'm going to see if it is everything is fine with him.

- Did you call him last night?

- I left Matt a message telling Amy was here. I know Matt and he wouldn't have rested if he didn't know where they were.

- It would be awful to Matt not know where Ruby and Amy are - Trish commented and took a look at upstairs - I should go check on Amy too.

- I'll try to be back quickly - Jeff walked to Trish. Before living, he gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

The blonde observed her husband walking out of the house their shared. In the moment the front door slammed, Trish made her way back and went to Amy's room. She knocked to the door, but she didn't have an answer.

"Probably she is still sleeping" Trish thought to herself and placed her hand on the door's knob. Opening the door without make a sound, Trish got very surprised when got a clear view of the guests' room. Neither Amy nor Ruby was inside the room. A little note on top of the bed called Trish's attention. She went to pick it up. A smile crossed Trish's face when she read it. Amy had returned home to try to fix her wounded relationship with Matt.

* * *

A very awaken Lucas jumped from Matt's lap. The dog had heard sounds coming from the outside. Getting closer of the door, the pet saw it being open. The "click" of heels touching the wooden floor was heard.

Such sound woke up Matt from him light sleep. Sitting on the couch, he looked to the division. It could be only Amy returning from his brother's house with their baby daughter.

* * *

- Mommy is calmer. She and daddy are going to talk - Amy was talking with Ruby. Taking the girl from the child seat, Amy wrapped her arms around the baby's body. Turning around, Amy faced the house she had left the past night after arguing with Matt. She had taken the night to think about them, about their family.

While walking to the front door, the red-haired women thought about the latest events. The big wedding she was planning, Eve's return at Shane and Jamie's wedding, Matt going to leave WWE without discuss his decision with her. After everything they had been through in the last couple of years, why couldn't they rest? She only wanted a year without have to deal with ex-psycho-girlfriends or with Matt hiding things from her (which would always lead her to do something stupid, something she would later regret).

Taking the key from her jacket's pocket, Amy opened the house's main door. The first thing she saw, when opened the door, it was Lucas sat on the stairs. The dog didn't look too happy.

- Hi Lucas - Amy walked into the living room, only to find it empty. Placing Ruby inside the playpen, which was in the room, Amy started looking for Matt. Inside the playpen, Ruby went to look for her toys and started playing with them.

After looking for Matt in the ground floor, the woman walked to the stairs. She realized Lucas hadn't moved. He was still in the same place: he was still laid on the same stair when she walked in.

- Where is your daddy? - Amy asked the dog knowing he wouldn't answer. Getting closer of the bedrooms, she started hearing someone walking from a side to another. She had the feeling the sound was coming from the master bedroom.

She went to the bedroom which was with the door open - What are you doing here? - those were the first words crossing her mind when she saw a certain Latina inside her and Matt's bedroom.

Zipping her short and tight black dress, Eve faced Amy. A smile was crossing Eve's face. It got bigger when she saw Amy's expression.

* * *

- I'm going to get crazy - Matt whispered when he and Jeff took a seat on the dinner. It was the same dinner where Amy had told him about her pregnancy a year ago.

- I told you to tell Amy about your contract - Jeff exclaimed and then realized it wasn't the only thing worrying Matt - What happened now?

- Eve decided to appear in my house - Matt told his brother - I wake up and I see her standing on my living room. I asked her how she entered and she showed me a key.

- Did you give her the house key when you dated?

- Jeff, how the hell do you want me to remember something that happened last year? - Matt didn't remember if he had given her a key or not. Maybe he had done it or maybe she had made a copy without tell him - Probably I gave her it and she never gave it back to me. I don't know

- You gave yours and Amy's house key to a psycho - Jeff exclaimed and felt Matt's eyes on him. Matt already was furious because the last events, he didn't need Jeff to put him in a worse mood.

- If I ever gave her the key, when I gave her it, I never thought she would end up being a crazy ex-girlfriend - when he met Eve, he never thought she would end up acting as a psycho. He never thought she would end up trying to "kill" his baby and Amy.

- You shouldn't rely so much on women - Jeff commented. Matt could be back with Amy now, but she along with Eve had showed Matt he shouldn't trust women so easily.

- When you look to Eve, you don't think she can destroy your life.

- Where is Eve now? - the younger brother questioned. When he went to pick up Matt to talk, he hadn't seen Eve. He hadn't seen her making his way to his brother's house and he hadn't seen her around the same house.

- I kicked her out from the house - Matt answered. He was still without believe she had courage to back to his house and tried to give a new start to their relationship. She was unbelievable. She hurt the people he loved, he wanted her out of his life - I really hope she is in her way to the airport and never more comeback.

- Are you going to tell Adam? - not a word crossed Matt's mouth. He didn't like Adam and to him he could stay with Eve without know who she really was - It has been five years. I know you hate him, but you should tell him about Eve.

- Amy is in your house, right? - Matt changed conversation. Jeff rolled his eyes. Matt could hate Adam to death, but the guy deserved to know the real Eve. How manipulative and evil she was.

Before another word could be shared between the brothers, Matt's cell phone rang. Taking it from his jean's pocket, he saw Amy was calling him. A smile crossed his face. Answering the cell phone, very quickly the same disappeared when he heard Amy from the other side crying.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	11. A Call Of Hope

**New Chapter Up! As I said, there only rest five chapters and I'll do my best to publish all of them until the end of the month. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769, SkyTwilightAngel, layali and belen for the lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy the new one. **

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

Matt burst into his house. After Amy's call, he had returned home the faster he could. The red haired woman was sat on the stairs crying. When Amy saw Matt, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

- She took her. - Between sobs and tears those were the only words Amy said. Matt pulled her to a closer embrace.

He was still without believed in what had happened. Eve hadn't left the house when he told her to do it. And now, his baby girl had been taken by her. Eve had kidnapped Ruby.

- What are we going to do? - Amy asked resting her head on Matt's shoulder. Her eyes already were hurting her because of all the tears she had cried.

- Did you call the police? - When Amy realized Ruby wasn't inside the playpen, she ran out from the house. She screamed for her baby girl. She tried to go after Eve, but the Latina had taken her car. She hadn't thought for a moment about calling the police.

Breaking the hug, Matt walked to the phone. Amy was too disturbed to do anything. He would have to keep himself calm (even if he only wanted to kill Eve) for both of them. If they wanted their baby back, at least one of them needed to be thinking clearly; should be thinking the most clearly it was possible in such situation.

* * *

A smile crossed Eve's face when she saw Ruby at her side sleeping. "You shouldn't have messed with me." Eve thought to herself thinking about Amy.

Amy had taken Matt from her. Amy had taken the man she loved. He had returned to her arms and forgotten how badly she treated him because of the baby which was now at her side.

The smile became an evil smirk. Amy had taken something from her and now it was her turn to take something away from Amy.

- She should have thought twice before standing in my way - Eve whispered stepping the accelerator. The numbers on the speedometer started to increase.

* * *

- We will do everything possible to find your daughter and bring her back - a police detective assured the concerning parents.

After informing the police about Ruby's kidnap, it hadn't taken them too long to arrive to the house where everything had happened. Both Amy and Matt gave the small piece of information they had.

When the couple stayed alone in the house, Matt stood up and took from the hall table the car's key.

- Where are you going? - Amy questioned him. Her eyes were red from crying so much.

- I can't stay home knowing a crazy is with Ruby. I'm going to try to find her. - Matt told. He was going to leave the detached house when Amy's weak voice made him stop.

- If you are going after her, I'm going with you. - Amy rose to her feet. She wasn't going to stay home knowing there was nothing she could do inside it to hold her baby girl in her arms once again.

- No, Amy. You are going to stay home and wait for news. - Amy was going to protest, but Matt didn't allow her. - I know you are the mother, but someone has to stay here in case the police call.

- Matt, I can't stay home. - Tears flooded her eyes once again. - That bitch only has our daughter because of me. I should have followed her. She tried to hurt Ruby once. It was clear she would try to hurt her again and I gave her the opportunity.

- It wasn't your fault. - Matt made his way to Amy and then hugged her. He felt her body shaking because of the nerves. - You couldn't know she was going to do it.

- I lost our daughter. I let that woman to steal her. - She pushed Matt way from her. - It's my entire responsibility.

- It's not your fault. - Matt repeated once again. Taking a deep breath, he spoke again - I let her enter in our life. If it wasn't me, we would never have to worry with her, with her insanity.

- You may have put her in our life, but I took my eyes from our daughter and I let it happen. - Not in her life, Amy thought she would hate someone as much she hated Eve. She couldn't even make herself pronounce the name. - I need to go with you.

- Please, stay home. I promise you, I'll bring Ruby back to you - Matt look her in the eyes. - Last Christmas, you told me you trusted me more than in everything. Do you still trust me as you trusted back then?

Their relationship always followed a rough path. It was full of ups and downs. But not even for a moment Amy had mistrusted Matt.

- If the police call, I'll tell you - Amy finally said. An encouraging smile showed up on Matt's harsh expression.

The older brother turned around and left the house by the main door. Amy sat on the couch. The deadly silence inside the living room allowed her to head Matt turning on the car. A couple of seconds later, the car's noise disappeared. Matt had already hit the road and left her in the house all alone waiting for a call.

A sad Lucas sat at Amy's side. The woman caressed his ears. Lucas would always know how she felt inside.

- How does he want me to stay home waiting? - Amy asked herself. She had to something. But what?

Lost in her thoughts, Amy didn't feel someone entering in the house. A hand touched her should and she jumped of surprise. Glaring over her shoulder, Amy saw her best friend, Trish.

- I didn't want to scare you - Trish said. She made her way around the couch and knelt at Amy's front. - Do they already know anything about Ruby?

- No, they hadn't said anything. - She had to be strong. No more tears could run from her red eyes. - I'm waiting for them to call.

- When Jeff called me and told me it, I couldn't believe. I can't believe Eve kidnapped Ruby. - Trish took a seat at Amy's side. - I called Nero's nanny and I came directly to here. Do you want me to make you a tea?

- I feel like I'm going to throw up any second. - Amy refused the tea. Her body was too weak to ingest food.

- Are you sure? You are very pale Amy. - The feeling of the presence of another person inside the house, allowed Amy to not have to refuse Trish's tactics of making her eat.

The heels clicking on the floor belonged to Jamie, Shane's wife. She walked to both women and gave Amy a comfy smile.

- Everyone is looking for her. Shane, Shannon and their friends…even Gil is looking for her - Jamie told the desperate mother. - It's a small town. They will end up finding Ruby.

- What if that woman tries something against my baby before they get to her? - Since she saw the empty playpen, dark thoughts possessed Amy's mind. She was very afraid of what Eve could do.

- Don't say it Amy. Eve is not going to hurt Ruby. - Trish held Amy's shaking hand. The blonde had never seen Amy so disturbed. Not even when Matt found about her and Adam. "These are different situations" Trish thought to herself "Ruby grew inside her belly. It's her baby."

- Isn't she dating Adam? - Both Amy and Trish turned to Jamie. - Why don't you call him? Maybe he can reach her.

Hope blossom inside Amy's broken heart. Adam could help. How didn't she think about it before?

Amy ran to the master bedroom the faster she could. Picking her purse, she took off her cell phone. When she saw Adam's number, she hit the green button and waited for him to answer.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	12. Taking A Side

**New Chapter Up! I updated faster than usual, right? As I said, I want to finish this story this month. And as the end is near, I decided to update faster. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and took a couple of minutes of their time to leave a lovely review. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Here you have your ticket. - The receptionist handed Eve a plane ticket. The plane would rise in twenty minutes. - Have a nice flight.

- Thank you. - Eve's lips created a smile before she turned around. Getting away from the reception, the Latina went to the public bathroom.

Crossing the door, she realized it was almost empty. Only two other women were inside it fixing their make-up. Eve took a look at her image on the mirror and brushed her hair with her fingers.

Eve knew it was a risk to take a plane after kidnapping Ruby. At this hour, Matt and Amy would have already contacted the police and they could be looking to her.

At the moment she was making her way out of the bathroom, Eve heard her cell phone ringing. Taking it from her purse, she saw it was Adam.

- Where are you? - Those were the first words she heard when answered the phone. - Where are you Eve?

- I'm with my family - Eve answered keeping a happy voice. - I left a note on the pillow telling I was going to make a visit to my parents. Didn't you read?

- Yes, I read it. - Adam's bad mood was well noticed by his voice. - But a couple of minutes ago Amy called me and she said you went to Cameron and kidnapped her daughter.

- Oh my God. Is it true? - Eve exclaimed and put a fake tone in her voice, as she was surprised. - How can someone kidnap a baby?

- Eve, she told me you did it. Amy told me you have been harassing her and her family. - Adam was feeling angry. Was this woman lying to him? - Where are you Eve?

- I confess. - The woman took a deep breath before speaking again - I'm in Cameron. I came to talk with Matt and Amy and tell them how sorry I'm for what I did. I was a really bitch with them.

- I know what you did to them. Amy told me everything.

- If she told you everything I did, I'm sure you understand why I came to apologize. I couldn't live with myself anymore. - A hurt tone of voice was heard by Adam. - I can't believe you think I kidnapped her daughter. I just came to apologize.

- Why would Amy made it up? - Adam asked from the other side.

- After everything I did to her, Amy and I aren't exactly friends. - Fake tears ran from her eyes. - I talked with Amy this morning and when I left her house, Ruby was there. I didn't take her with me. I called a cab and I left to the airport. The taxi driver can prove I entered inside it without any baby.

Adam didn't speak for a couple of minutes. Amy didn't have reasons to make up such a big lie. Why would she tell him that his girlfriend had kidnapped a baby?

- Babe, I didn't do anything. You have to believe me. - Eve broke the silence. - If Amy lost her daughter, it is better to not make up excuses which can destroy other people's life.

- Where are you? - Adam asked her once again.

- I'm at the airport. - She took a look at her wristwatch. - My flight takes off in fifteen minutes.

- You should stay there until they found the baby. If you leave, they will think you are guilty.

- I don't have anything to hide, but I'm not going to stop my life because an irresponsible mother. - Eve replied and a smirk crossed her face. Adam was at her side. - See you later.

- Have a safe flight. - Hanging up his cell phone, Adam stood quiet thinking about Amy's call and the conversation he had just had with Eve.

It had almost spent a decade since he met Amy. She has always been a person who deserved his trust. Even after the end of their short-lived relationship, she was still a person he could trust and call friend.

Eve, otherwise, he didn't know as well he knew Amy. They had been dating for almost six months and in those six months she had never showed that didn't deserve his trust. She was a perfect girlfriend. She was too perfect sometimes.

Adam stood for a while facing his cell phone. He had to do the right thing. It would cost him a girlfriend, but he had to do it. He owned it to Amy.

* * *

With Trish and Jamie right behind her, Amy burst into Cameron's police station. Eve had been arrested and they had brought her.

The desperate mother was stopped by one of the police officers who had showed up in her house when she denounced the kidnapping of her baby daughter.

- Where is Ruby? Where is my baby?

- We already arrested the suspect and she is here. We are talking with her now - the man told Amy.

- Where is my baby? - Amy asked once again losing her patient. At this point, she only cared about Ruby. Maybe later she would care about going after Eve and kill her.

- Unfortunately, your daughter isn't with her. - Amy's eyes were watery again. - When they found her in the airport, she was alone. They searched for the baby and they didn't find any sign of her.

Amy couldn't speak. Not a word crossed her mouth. Where could her baby be? What had Eve done her? The dark thoughts returned.

Realizing Amy was getting pale, Trish hold her. - Jamie, take her to a seat and give her a cup of water - Trish told Jamie, who nodded with her head.

Jamie wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulders and took her to one of the seats. Trish stood behind to continue the conversation.

- Do you know anything about my niece? - Trish asked him almost in a whisper.

- Since the interrogatory started, she has been saying that doesn't know where the baby is. She said that only came here to apologize and when she left the house the baby was still around.

- Do you believe her? - Trish was incredulous. The way how he was pronouncing the words, gave her the impression that the police believe in Eve.

- We called to the taxi driver which took her to the airport and he said she was alone. She didn't have a baby with her. - The man took a look at Amy. - She said too that when went to visit the Amy saw an empty bottle of wine. Does your friend have alcohol problems?

- My friend doesn't have alcohol issues - Trish almost yelled, but kept her voice down. Amy was too shaken. She didn't need to deal with the false accusations Eve was doing to save her skin. - You have a mental disturbed woman inside that room, who kidnapped a baby. How can you believe her?

- We believe in the evidence and at this moment we only have your friend's word against her.

It was the end of conversation. The man left a very irritated Trish. Eve was making everyone think Amy was crazy and not her.

The blonde went to Amy and Jamie's side. The plastic cup was filled with water. Jamie was doing her best to convince Amy to drink it.

- What did he say? - Amy asked when realized Trish was at their side.

- They think Eve hide Ruby somewhere. They are going to keep interrogating her and are going to keep the search - Trish lied and gave Amy a smile. - It's going to be everything fine.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	13. It's Her Fault

**I'm updating fast, right? ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to layali, vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769 and SkyTwilightAngel for the lovely reviews. YOU ROCK! ;) I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Matt didn't know how much time spent since he left home. He didn't know how much time spent since his quest to find his kidnapped daughter began.

The only call he received during all that time had belonged to Trish. The blonde called him and gave him the news about Eve. He had gotten happy when Trish revealed the police arrested her and now was making her questions about the baby. But quickly he lost the little happiness he had gotten when he heard from the other side of the phone that when they got her Ruby wasn't with her.

To find Amy's stolen car was his last hope. Maybe Eve left the baby girl inside the vehicle. If he found the car, he would find his Ruby. The Latina wouldn't take her away from him or Amy.

Shocking his head, the man removed those thoughts out of his head. Matt didn't want to think about what Eve could have done to the baby. She was mentally unstable!

"Where could she have left Ruby?" Matt asked himself.

Once a while, he would fix his eyes on the roadside hoping to see some kind of clue. Unfortunately only tall trees stood up at the roadside.

Frustration overtook Matt. Each second it would spend, he would get more and more desperate. He only needed a clue to win hope again. Just one clue about his daughter's whereabouts.

Matt swerved out of the road. Turning off the car, he took a moment to think. Since he started his almost hopeless search, Matt hadn't taken a moment to try to understand where Eve could be.

They had dated for at least five months. He had showed her Cameron. And from all the places in Cameron, there was one which she made question of making more than one visit. It was a small lake with an outstanding view. You couldn't get there by car.

Turning on the car, Matt swerved from his path and went behind. It was his last hope to find Ruby.

* * *

- Miss Dumas, may I give you a word? - It was the same police who had talked with Amy and Trish before. He was standing at her front.

- Did you find my daughter? - If they hadn't Ruby with them, there was no need to come to speak with her. - Did she say where my baby is?

- Please, we have some questions to be answered. You are the only who can answer them.

- Do you think is it necessary? - Trish got in the middle of the conversation. - Amy already said everything she knew.

- We only want to make sure your friend is telling the truth. - Amy's swollen eyes made contact with the man's eyes.

She had told the truth. Eve kidnapped her daughter while she stood behind in her bedroom thinking how the Latina was at her house. The night before she and Matt had a huge fight because of hidden secrets, but Amy knew Matt wouldn't cheat on her with Eve or anyone else. She hadn't believed for a second Eve had spent the night with him, as the brunette had boasted about. .

- Why do you think I'm not telling the truth? - Amy asked with a feeling of hate possessing her. - Why would I lie about that woman? She took my daughter.

- Do you have anything to hide? - The angry finally possessed Amy. They were suspecting of her.

- My daughter was kidnapped by the crazy you have inside one of these rooms. - Amy rose to her feet. Her words started getting louder. - I already told everything I know. You should be looking for my daughter and not eat all those bitch words.

- Give us a second. - Trish wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulder and pushed her out of the police station. The police officer and Jamie stood behind.

Jamie put on her feet and faced the man. - Amy is a great mother. She dedicates to Ruby all her time. Why do you think she is lying?

- We received information about Miss Duma's behavior. - Jamie raised her eyebrow in sign of confusion. - There is a possibility of her being behind the baby's disappearance.

- Did Eve give you that information? - The man nodded with his head. - Well, you shouldn't believe in insane people. It's not the first time the woman, who you think that is a valuable source, tries to hurt Amy or her baby. Did you know it?

- Yes, she told us everything. Until now, Miss Torres hadn't lied. Please, tell your friend we need to make her a couple of questions to make sure she isn't a suspect.

Jamie's jaw dropped. If Eve kept spreading her lies, Amy would be accused of her daughter's disappearance.

* * *

The tears had dried. Amy didn't have the fight the tears when the police officer insinuated she was behind her daughter's disappearance. They dried after cry since saw her daughter disappeared.

- Amy, you need to calm down - Trish spoke when they crossed the building's main door.

- If you were in my position, you wouldn't calm down - Amy replied feeling furious. - Eve is making them doubt about her guilt. How did she do it?

Trish started twiddling her thumbs. Amy was shaken, but she should have told them the question the man made before. It would have prepared Amy to such shock.

Perceiving Trish's apprehension, Amy stared at her. The blonde knew something that hadn't revealed her. Before speaking Trish took a deep breath. It wasn't something easy to tell Amy.

- When I told you to leave with Jamie, I kept the conversation. He questioned me if you have drinking problems.

- What? - Amy asked very surprised. - Why would he do it?

- Well, Eve told them that when left your house saw an empty bottle of wine. - Trish explained.

- It's impossible. - She was incredulous. Eve was turning people against her.

- It's impossible for you to have drunk, but Matt spent the night inside the house.

- First, Matt isn't the biggest of fan of wine. Secondly, there was no empty bottle inside my house. - A smirk showed up on Amy's face. Eve was going to ruin her life with all her insanity and lies. She made up everything.

- Eve knows if they go to your house to search for the bottle and don't find it, she will get in troubles. They would know she lied and would stop believe in everything she said until now. Why did she invent it? - Trish questioned the woman with her hair.

Amy didn't answer right away. She stood quiet for a while thinking about it. Why would Eve make up such a rubbish lie? Maybe she thought if they didn't find any sign of alcohol, they would think she had hidden it. But it was something very dangerous to do. It could end Eve's credibility.

"How could she insinuate I'm an alcoholic?" Amy asked herself and bit her lip. Closing her eyes, the previous day events popped out in her mind.

- Oh my God - Amy whispered and opened her eyes. A concerned Trish kept her eyes on Amy. - As you know, Eve came to talk with me yesterday. After she left, I was disturbed and I may have drunk.

- You may have drunk? - Trish repeated her words.

- I'm sure she didn't leave and spied me. - The tears Amy thought dried welled from her eyes. - I drank more than I should. There is an empty bottle in my house.

- Don't freak out - The blonde told Amy. Trish knew what had to be done. She wasn't going to allow her best friend to be accused of something she wasn't responsible. - I'm going to take care of it.

- What are you going to do? - Amy asked feeling anxious. Her last night mistake was going to bring consequences.

- Just get back inside and trust me. - A confident smile was given by Trish. - Get back inside and wait with Jamie for news. I swear I'll take care of everything.

* * *

Opening the car's door, Matt burst out of it. The last trail had to be made by feet.

When Matt was getting ready to go in the tree's direction a parked car called his attention. It was Amy's car. The car Eve stole. He walked to the unlocked car and took a look. An empty child seat was everything he saw on the backseat. No sign of Ruby in the vehicle.

"How could she?" Matt questioned himself and ran into the trees' direction. Eve had abandoned Ruby. The eight months baby was left without protection. The protective father fought the dark thoughts that wanted to crawl to inside his head. Every moment he thought Ruby was alone in the middle of the hoods a chill ran through his spin.

Minutes later, Matt arrived to the small lake. While making his way until there, he hadn't heard a baby crying.

- Ruby - he yelled. He knew she wouldn't answer him, but he was desperate. He took his eyes from the lake. It was the last place he wanted to find Ruby.

Facing the small wooden cabin, Matt ran to the encounter of it. With difficulty, he opened the door. He didn't take time to realize which object was making it hard to open.

- Ruby - Matt said his daughter's name once again. He looked around, but didn't see any trace of her baby girl.

The man didn't want to turn around and leave the cabin. If he did it, Matt would have to face his fear: to have to look to the lake in search of his baby girl.

He put the hand on the knob. When he was going to turn it around, a piece of a blanket called his attention. He took the small piece of blanket with his hand. It belonged to one of Ruby's baby blankets. "She must be here" Matt thought and took out of everything that stood at his front and was stopping him from finding his baby girl.

On the corner of the cabin, Matt saw a box turned upside down. Another piece of blanket was visible. He walked to it. Before pull the box away, Matt took a deep breath.

Ruby could be under it. It could be only an illusion. Ruby wasn't crying because was sleeping. Ruby wasn't crying because something awful happened with her.

Forgetting his fears, Matt finally picked up the box.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	14. Lies Win?

**NEW CHAPTER UP! Another new chapter published very quickly. I can't wait to know what you think about it because next chapter is the last one. It's going to be the end of the story. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to the people who had time to leave a review. YOU STILL ROCK! ;)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Since Amy returned to Jamie's side not a word was pronounced by her. To Amy's surprise, she hadn't been annoyed by the suspicious police officer.

Jamie told her the message the man sent about how urgent it was to talk with her because Eve hadn't lied and showed to be a trustful person. They didn't know how wrong they were. Eve wasn't someone who deserved to be trusted.

- If you need more information, you can always call me. - A familiar voice sounded around the waiting room. - I'll do everything I can to help to find the baby.

Amy's eyes, which were until now fixed on her cell phone, turned to the person who spoke. An angry wave possessed her body when she saw Eve.

"That cynic bitch" Amy thought and stood up. She gave the first step, but before she could get closer of Eve, Jamie stopped her.

- Don't get in troubles - Jamie advised. - They believe in her more than they believe in you. Stay here and let her go. She will return and she will be put behind bars after what she did to Ruby.

- How do you want me to stay here when my daughter's kidnapper is right there faking she didn't do anything? - Amy replied without take the eyes from her victim. She wanted to wrap her hands around Eve's throat and obligate her to tell where she had hidden her baby girl.

Both women were fighting to realize who had more strength. Amy wanted to go after Eve. Jamie wouldn't let Amy to go after the Latina.

Finally giving up, Amy took her seat at Jamie's side. An unpleasant expression was on her face. Jamie was still holding her by the wrist.

- How could you lose Ruby and tell them I did it? - The question came from the woman Amy wanted to attack.

- Eve, it is better you leave - Jamie advised the Latina.

- This rancorous woman is trying to destroy my life because she is a jealous of it. - Eve replied. - I have all the right to come here and ask her why she is doing it.

- How can you say I'm jealous? - Amy yelled and fixed her angry eyes on Eve. - Since Matt left you, you have been trying to ruin my life because you are jealous. Not the otherwise. You tried to destroy my relationship with Matt. You tried to kill my baby when she was in my belly. And now you kidnapped her.

- When I left your house, she was inside the playpen - Eve replied with a smirk on her face. - Did you drink that much that now you can't remember what you did with your daughter?

- Eve, don't test me. I know what you did to my daughter and you have no idea of what I'm capable. - Amy threatened Eve.

- You are an awful mother. Women as you shouldn't have kids. Everyone knows you only got pregnant to Matt get back with you. Since the beginning, we should have all know that after getting what you want you would get a ride of the innocent baby.

- I'm not an awful mother! - Amy stood up and walked to Eve. Both women were face-to-face. Jamie put on her feet too and wrapped her hands around Amy's left arm. - You kidnapped my daughter.

- If I kidnapped your daughter, where were you at the time? If you were around, I wouldn't have kidnapped her, right?

- A desperate mother is worse than a rancorous woman. - Amy's fists were closed. - I told you once, but as you didn't hear, I'm going to tell you it by the second time: don't test me Eve.

- You can hit me Amy. If you do it, all these people will finally see who is hidden behind that mask. They will finally understand that you are behind your daughter's disappearance.

Before the fight of words could continue, Amy's cell phone rang. The older woman took a look at the screen and saw it was Matt.

Amy sent Eve a scorn glance before turning around to answer Matt's call. With a glorious expression spread all over her face, Eve turned around to make her exit from the building.

- Why aren't you home? - Matt asked when Amy finally answered his call.

- I'm in the police station. I thought to stay and wait to Eve reveal where she hid Ruby - Amy explained. She glanced over her shoulder and realized Eve was speaking with one of the officers. - They are letting her go.

- Amy, you don't have to worry anymore. I have Ruby. I found her.

Her cell phone fell to the floor. The sound of the item crashing called Jamie's attention as Eve's and the officer, who was sharing words with her.

- What happened? - Jamie asked worried and got closer of Amy. All her fears disappeared when she saw the other woman smiling.

- Matt found Ruby - Amy stuttered. She was ready to explode of joy. Matt had their baby. Matt had found her baby girl. - He has Ruby with him.

Eve's genuine smile faded away when heard the notice. Struggling with herself, Eve didn't show her disappointment, her frustration. How could have Matt found the baby?

* * *

- Ruby - Amy exclaimed when saw her baby girl on Matt's arm. They were expecting at the door house. Taking her from Matt, Amy hugged the small baby, who didn't know what had happened.

The two police officers, who had brought Amy home, got out of the car. They walked to the reunited family.

- Where did you find her?

- At the lake. She was hidden inside the cabin - Matt answered. With his eyes on Amy and Ruby, he smiled. After suffering so many hours, they had they baby girl back.

- Excuse me, - one of the police officers interrupted the moment of joy - but as we already told your wife, we have to search the house.

- What? - Matt felt very surprised. He looked to Amy, who rolled her eyes. She was visible obsessed. - Why?

- Let them go - Amy said and pushed Matt from the entrance, so the two men could enter. - You won't find anything.

The two men rushed into the house leaving the couple behind with their baby. Matt waited for an explanation, but the next words coming from Amy didn't give him it.

- I called her pediatrician and he will come over to check her - Amy told Matt smiling to her baby. It was one of the happiest moments of all her life. - Jamie said she would call everyone telling you found Ruby.

- Why do they want to search our house? - He took her chin and made Amy to look at him. - What happened while I was gone?

- Eve made up more lies and told them I was an alcoholic and irresponsible mother. They think I was drunk this morning and kidnapped my own daughter and now they are looking for an empty bottle of wine - Amy explained. She didn't know the past day actions would condemn her. - I guess she saw my behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I was so mad with you, with our wedding, with Eve.

Matt took a deep breath. Once again, Eve had won. Once again, Eve wouldn't pay for her wickedness. She framed up Amy and Matt couldn't allow it.

- I drank the bottle, not you - Matt whispered so the men wouldn't hear him. - I drank it this last night after you left with Ruby.

- They won't find anything. - Confusion was expressed all over his face. Amy didn't face him and felt Ruby playing with her red hair. - Trish already took care of everything. They won't find it.

- We have great friends. - Mat pulled Amy against his chest. He couldn't wait until this day came to an end.

* * *

**At Night**

All their friends and family had showed up to check on Ruby. Everyone got incredulous when heard Eve had left without any accusation. Matt told them the only hope they had was Amy's car, which the Latina had stolen.

Inside Ruby's bedroom, Amy watched her daughter's peaceful sleep. Amy was glad Ruby would never remember this day. It was a day she wanted to forget.

- Amy - Matt whispered from the door and the woman glanced over her shoulder. - Can we talk?

Kissing Ruby's forehead, Amy walked to the door. Matt closed it without make a sound. The couple stood outside the room. They were finally going to have the talk they should have had a long time ago.

The past weeks had been very agitated for both of them. Their relationship had entered in a rock path. But without realize, Eve brought them closer.

- I'm sorry for not telling you about the contract. I only wanted to tell after having sure if I wanted to stay or leave.

- I understand it, but you should have told me. Didn't you think I could help you making the decision?

- Your opinion would always be biased. - "He is right" Amy thought to herself "I would want him to quit". - Although I love my job, I love my family more. I want to see my girl growing up and I haven't been able to do it.

- Does it mean you already took your decision?

- Yes - Matt confessed. This day made him to take a decision. His daughter's kidnapping made him do it. - I'm not going back to road. I'm going to stay with you and Ruby right here. - He saw Amy smiling. - I'm thinking about bring OMEGA back. I'll keep doing something I like and I'll be able to spend time with you and Ruby.

- Do you really want to do it? - Amy asked and he nodded with his head. - I think now it's my turn to apologize. I have not been acting as myself lately. The wedding was already turning me mad and when I saw Eve, I simply lost my sanity. If I had kept the control, we wouldn't have fought and Eve would be locked in a jail.

- It's not your fault if Eve isn't locked. She knows how to manipulate people better than we thought. - Matt held her hand in a gesture of comfort. - Now, about the wedding I have an idea. We are finally going to end with the madness.

- We aren't going to call it off - Amy advised him. - I want to marry you. I want it to finally happen after more than a decade.

- We have only been engaged for eleven months - Matt said confused.

- Well, since we meet in 99, I knew it was with you I wanted to spend the rest of my life - Amy confessed. Her lips met his. - One of my dreams is to marry you.

- Don't worry. In my head we end up married. - He caught her lips and kissed her back.

Their moment was interrupted by the house's phone. They wanted to ignore it, but after the awful day they had it was better to answer.

- I'm going to answer it - Matt said and went downstairs were the phone was located. Amy leaned against handrail and stared at him. - Yes?

Amy saw Matt's expression changing. The smile faded away. - Are you sure? - Matt asked and obtained the confirmation from the other side. - Okay…Good night.

- What's wrong? - Amy asked with curiosity when he hung up the phone.

- Eve had a car accident. - Matt told Amy. He didn't know if should feel relieved. After everything she did to his family, he had to have the right to feel it. - She went against a truck. Jeff told me it was a pretty bad accident.

- Is she at the hospital? - Amy wouldn't fake she was worried or concerned with Eve's condition. After all bad things she did against her and her family, Amy wouldn't fake such feelings.

By Matt's expression she understood something serious happened.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**Once again, don't forget next chapter is the last one. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	15. Happy One Year

**"Life Is Complicated" is now over. Here you have the last chapter. As I had to fight to finish it, I'm not thinking to write another sequel. : ( ****To everyone who enjoys Matt/Amy, you can get look in my the other stories where I write them together. **

**Thanks to everyone who read the all story and thanks too to everyone who left a review: Kassie Marie, WoJo4EVER, ElementAquaFlarex, layali86, Adrea019, rita louise evans, CerebralPrincess, FreakofMMH, , Nadia26, SkyTwilightAngel, vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769, belen and xMyHeartShine. Your reviews motivated me to keep writing it.  
**

**Thank you to the people who put this story on their favourites list, and to who put it on alerts.**

* * *

**7th November**

Alone in the kitchen, Amy's eyes were landed on the window. The courtyard was covered with snow. No would think that green grass was once there before.

If someone entered inside the division and followed Amy's eyes, would think she was admiring the view. Amy was staring at the outside, but her mind was in another place.

Months had spent since Ruby was kidnapped. Months had spent since her relationship with Matt was restored. Months had spent since Eve's accident.

After the car crash, Eve entered in coma. At the time she finally woke up, the police had already found out Eve had kidnapped Ruby. The Latina didn't end up locked in the jail. She ended up locked in a mental institution. Her lawyers claimed insanity. The decision hadn't pleased Amy or Matt. But at least they knew Eve wouldn't get back to their life and ruin it.

Taking Eve out of her head, Amy smiled when remembered her wedding day. The ring on her left hand glittered when the weak sunlight focused on it.

Two months ago she and Matt had finally got married in a small ceremony as they always wanted. They married in their house's backyard.

Only a few people were invited: Gil, Matt's father, who took her to the altar, her mother, Jeff, Trish, Shane, Jamie and Shannon. An unexpected visitor showed up at the wedding too.

_

* * *

_

"With Ruby on his arms, Matt was going to take her to her bedroom when heard the door bell.

_Turning around, he went to answer the door. To his surprise he saw Adam standing at the door. Although Matt didn't enjoy Adam's company, he couldn't send him away. Not after what he did. He revealed that Eve was in the airport and helped he and Amy during the court sessions._

_- I'm sorry for showing up without warning - Adam said._

_- Do you want me to go call Amy? - Matt asked feeling awkward. Months ago, the thought of Amy and Adam together in the same room disgusted him. Now, he was making the invitation to Adam speak freely with Amy._

_- You don't need. I came here to talk with you - the blonde man explained. - I'm sorry for what happened._

_- If someone has to apologize it's me and Amy because we never told you Eve was insane._

_- I was talking about what happened five years ago. I'm sorry about it. - Adam said and surprised Matt. - I hope someday you can forgive me._

_Matt stood in silence during a while. Adam had caught him out of guard. He wasn't expecting the Canadian man to do it._

_- It belongs to the past. It's already forgotten and forgiven - Matt finally spoke and then looked to Ruby, who was with her head leaned against his chest. - After what you did for my daughter, I own you one. Thank you._

_- It was nothing. - Adam smiled. - I had better get going. Say "hi" to Amy for me._

_- I'll - Matt replied. He saw Adam making his way out of the property. Taking a deep breath, Matt called him. Turning around, Adam looked at Matt. - Why don't you tell her it by yourself?"_

* * *

- I knew I would find you here. - A voice aroused Amy from her thoughts. She saw Trish's reflect by the window.

- The cake isn't done alone - Amy replied and turned to Trish. Today it was Ruby's first anniversary. - Where are Jeff and Nero?

- My kid is having fun outside. He is playing with Matt and Ruby with the sledding. - Trish said and took a chair to sit. Amy sat at her side on top of the counter. - Nero is with his grandpa and Jamie. Shannon insinuated he wanted to have kids and she doesn't because it isn't her time to leave TNA. But nothing is better than a child to wake Jamie to parenthood.

- Is there something wrong? - Trish looked to Amy confused. - Since last week I have a feeling telling me that you want to say something. What is going on?

Trish took a deep breath before speaking - I think I'm pregnant - the blonde confessed. Amy was going to congratulate her best friend, but Trish stopped her. - If I'm pregnant, I want a girl. I want to play dolls and watch movies with princesses and charming princes. I'm tired playing with cars and fake weapons.

- If it is another boy, I'm sure Ruby won't mind to lend you one of her dolls - Amy joked and received a dirt look by her friend.

- Please, don't tell Jeff because I haven't told him my suspicion. If he figures out I told you it first, he will have a heart attack. He will get mad and probably will only speak with me in the day the baby is born.

- I told you I was pregnant first than I told Matt or my mother.

- Two completely different times. You and Matt weren't together when you found out you were pregnant with his baby. You had to tell me it first because you needed me to tell you what do to. - A click coming from the oven was heard. - Don't tell Matt.

- No offence, but I know how to keep a secret. You don't know how to keep it.

- I told everyone I was pregnant and I had to handle Jeff all jumpy and happy because was going to be a daddy, but at the same time mad because I had told Matt first. - Amy walked to the over and opened the door. Taking the cake from inside it, she put on top of the windowsill. - I think it proves my theory of how mad Jeff will get if he knows I spoke with your first about it than with him.

- Why would Jeff get mad? - A voice coming from the door called Trish and Amy's attention. It was Matt with Ruby.

- Don't you know it is rude to hear other people's conversation? - Trish rose to her feet and got ready to leave the kitchen.

- I just came to check my wife and her attempts of cook. - Matt replied and stood at the door. - By the smell, I guess everything is going great.

- I don't like this smell. - Amy chuckled with Trish's affirmation. Trish should start to prepare herself to give Jeff the news. - If you need me, I'll be in the living room.

The blonde left the kitchen leaving the proud parents with their child.

- I'm waiting for the cake to get cold, so I can put all the decorations. After it, I can say I made my daughter's first birthday cake.

Once again, Amy sat on the counter. Matt walked to her and gave her Ruby. Leaning against the fridge, he observed the two women of his life. It was unbelievable how fast Ruby had grown. It was unbelievable it was already her first anniversary.

- Not an easy year. - Matt broke the silence it had been created between them.

- Life is complicated. Our life is very complicated. When I think everything is on track, someone appears or something happens to put rocks on it.

- We don't have to worry anymore with someone showing up and trying to ruin what we built. - He walked to Amy and wrapped his arms around her and their daughter. - And now, I'll always be around to protect you both.

OMEGA would reopen in less than two months. It created big wrestling stars once and now it was going to create future stars.

More voices joined in the living room. More friends had arrived to commemorate Ruby's first birthday.

- We should go tell them "hi" - Amy proposed and kissed Matt's lips. Ruby showed one of her sweet smiles, which would make someone melt.

- Is it all you ever wanted? - The question came from Matt's mouth. He helped his wife to get out of counter. Ruby was still being held by Amy.

- It's all I ever dreamed. - Matt wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulders. The happy couple walked out of the kitchen with their baby girl. They couldn't be happier. They had everything he wanted.

Life is complicated, but they couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

**The End**


End file.
